The Protector of Merryshore
by callmemyrnaj
Summary: Jade and Opal are sisters. One recruited unexpectedly by the Young Justice Team and the other by the notorious Black Widow Society. Will the Young Justice team, with Jade, be able to bring down Opal before it's too late? A huge serving of action. A dash of teen romance and a bit of mystery for my favorite series. Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. PS. All-around story.
1. Chapter 1 Mistaken Identity

The skyline seemed so peaceful with the sun giving its last splurge of color before it sets at Merryshore Harbor. Jade Paladin likes watching sunsets, it's different everyday. The waves were rolling into the harbor, gentle and timid.

Jade sighed. She wished it could be this tranquil everyday. No natural calamity to save the city from. No beings, extra-terrestrial or not, were rampaging on the street calling for her blood and, most dangerous of all, no family members were keen on conquering Merryshore for their own and...well, also, calling for her blood.

She fingered her jade necklace absentmindedly. It was the only reminder of her past that she didn't destroy with her powers. Too painful, and yet too precious.

Suddenly, she felt tense. Her senses were acting muscles tingled with worry.

'What could it be this time?", she thought as she suited up.

"Help!" She herd a shriek coming from the business district of the city.

She was relieved for the action of the night, something to take her off from thinking about her own sobstory. She's determined to beat the life out of whoever's disturbing the peace in her city.

Jade swiftly glided among the dark alleys of Merryshore. She gripped her sword, strapped to her side. She hoped that she wouldn't have to use her powers and that her weapons are sufficient.

"What happened?" Jade asked urgently to the sobbing lady who's voice was the one she heard a while ago.

"Someone stole my briefcase, it had my life savings! Please help!" The lady was shaking from head-to-toe.

"I'll get it back. Where'd he go?" Jade asked her softly to calm her down.

Once she pointed the direction, Jade ran as fast as she can. The crook was easy to spot since he was the only one running in the street.

The crowd parted to make way for Jade. They easily recognized her as the protector of their city. Metropolis has Superman. Gotham city has Batman. Central city has Flash. Merryshore has their own, Jade Paladin, or Mirage as she is known.

The crook turned left into a dark alley in one of the less-populated areas of Merryshore.

"You are so not going to get away!" Jade screamed as she pursued the crook.

Dark alleys were never a problem for Hade. Her senses were sharper during dire sitations. She could hear every trickle of water, every scurrying rat and every shuffle of feet. Her ears perked up as she heard an unusual jingle of coins. She carefully made her way towards him.

"You messed with the wrong city, buddy." Jade pointed her sword at him.

His eyes widened with shock. He looked like a cornered animal, finding any means to escape.

"This city comes with its own personal heroine. Give the nice lady her briefcase back." Jade edged her sword nearer to him.

He hollered which made Jade stagger a bit and lose her focus.

'These bad guys just kept getting weirder and weirder. Perhaps I should refer them to an asylum and not to a prison.' Jade smiled slightly despite the situation she's in.

"Is this Merryshore's famous hero? Don't make me laugh, 're just a child." He gripped Jade's sword tightly.

"Shut up and fight me!" Jade challenged backed up. There was no point in furthering the conversation.

He was still laughing when they were fighting, interecepting Jade's every move. She hates to admit it, but she was nowhere near as good as her father was in combat. Unarmed or otherwise.

The crook fought with two short blades, one in each hand. Jade had to be careful. She has no intention of drawing unnecessary blood. She only aimed to capture him. Unfortunately, her opponent's intent was killing her.

"You're good, girly." He complimented as their weapons met. Jade held her ground. "But, unfortunately, I'm better."

Jade panted heavily. She still has a trick up her sleeve, one last card she refuses to play every so often.

"So, you're not coming quietly, I guess?" Jade mustered all her strength for this final attack.

"You're not in the position to ask that, girly."

"That's what they all say." Jade rolled her eyes. It's been the nth time she's been underestimated by a clearly clueless bad guy.

Jade closed her eyes and slammed her palm into the earth in front of him. A large panel of jade crystals surrounded him on three sies and trapped him inside.

Jade was left panting after the feat. Her knees buckled and she was on near collapse in front of him. She doesn't use her powers if she can help it.

The criminal pounded on the jade triangle but to no avail.

"Don't jade is as hard as diamond." She managed to stammer out as she regained her balance. Her image of the crook swirled in and out. In a ferw seconds, he'll lose consciousness.

She gripped the sills of the nearby window for support. If she blacked out now, the jade prison would dissipate and he'll escape.

Her senses went eerie again.

Jade cursed. She wasn't in the condition anymore to fight anymore. She sensed that she was being watched behind.

Jade conjured a jade spike with her right hand and openly threatened the dark space behind her. "Step into the light. Now."

"Whoa there, we don't want any trouble, signorina."

Jade nearly screamed as the person catched the light. He, it, wasn't human. It was shaped like a great bug, complete with insect wings.

"Who are you? WHAT are you?" Jade sensed fear and conjured three more jade spikes to throw at her opponent.

"Hey there, lady! My buddy, Blue, is not an IT! He's as human as you and me." In a blink of an eye, another figure, no younger than Jade, loomed out of the darkness and pointed his finger at Jade.

For about a minute, Jade took in the two characters that appeared before her. She's seen these guys in action on the news. Blue Beetle and Kid Flash.

"You better be careful where you point that." Jade threatened as she waved her conjured spikes at Kid Flash's face.

Jade faced the robber who now had barely enough oxygen inside the capsule and cancelled out her trap. He laid flat on the ground, crumpled.

Jade proudced jade handcuffs and attanched one end to the crook and the other to the bars of the windowsill.

"You'll find prison very accomodating." She whispered to the slumbering would-be prisoner.

Jade grabbed for the lady's briefcase she promised to return.

"Get out of my way." Jade told both heroes who blocked her path.

Blue Beetle and Kid Flash refused to budge.

Jade calculated her escape and found it impossible. With her head throbbing, she definitely wouldn't be able to focus enough to conjure another weapon.

"What do you guys want?" Jade told them testily.

"We need you to come with us." Blue Beetle spoke for the two of them.

Jade thought that refusal wouldn't be effective since she was surrounded. She would have to wait until she can make a run for it.

"Fine. Just let me return this." She gestured towards the briefcase.

Blue Beetle and Kid Flash hi-5ed. "That was easy." Blue remarked.

'Don't be so sure.' Jade commented inside her head.

Finding the lady who was missing her briefcase was easy. She thanked Jade countless times.

Jade might not have shown it, but her heart melted as the gratitude on the lady's face continued to show.

"I needed this to support my children. Thank you so much." She hugged the briefcase dearly.

Jade clenched her fists. 'What would have happened if I hadn't been her on time?' She thought aimlessly.

"It is my pleasure to protect and serve the city of Merryshore. I will protect the city of Merryshore to my dying days." Jade told the lady with conviction.

"Well, now that it's done..." The speedster is very talkative, Jade observed. He's really getting on her nerves.

"Si, it's getting late. We really must report to Nightwing." Blue was preparing his transparent wings for flight.

"Let me guess. This 'Nightwing' asked for Opal Paladin's capture?" Jade asked them.

"Yeah, and not only tha-" Blue Beetle elbowed Kid Flash. He was about to violate one very important rule of missions: give away the mission.

"We just need you to come with us." Blue Beetle concluded.

Jade unconspicuously injected herself with antidote to her poision gas and faced them. "I'm not Opal Paladin."

She dropped the poison smoke ball at their feet.

As expected, Blue Beetle's reaction would be to fly while the speedster would try to clear the smoke by running in circles.

"Ha! You don't know who you're dealing with, do you?" The speedster said boastfully.

"Oh, do enlighten me of who I have the honor of facing." Jade said in a sarcastic tone. She needed to keep him talking and prevent him from striking beofre the poison kicks in.

"The name's Kid Flash also known as the most good-looking speedster in history." He flexed his floppy limbs. "And this trick...is so outmoded."

Suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks and gasped for air.

Blue Beetle dropped from the air and rushed to his side. "What's wrong, ese?"

He wasn't affected at all by the poison gas , which surprised Jade. She underestimated the beetle armor he wore.

"Let me make this straight. My name is Jade Paladin, twin sister of Opal Paladin and defender of Merryshore. Sayonara, weirdos."

Jade took a step backwards and felt consciousness leaving her too. Exhaustion was taking over.

'No, not now.' She thought. She had just probably made the best introduction and most mysterious exit ever in history.

Exhaustion was taking 's vision was blurring.

She struggled to remain awake...but it was too late.

The last thing she knew before she closed her eyes was Kid Flash standing up, as if nothing happened.

"Told you she wouldn't come that easy, Blue. You forgot about my sped-up healing." Kid Flash brushed dust from his suit.

'Darn, I forgot about that.' Jade thought as she passed out.

Aelton was a city that stood the test of time. A city built upon the pact of conquerors and natives 250 years was known for its very hospitable people, its flowing rivers and dominant mountains.

At 8 in the evening, the business district of the city came alive. People, who are in a hurry to go home to their famiilies, filled the streets. There was a bustle of activity. Parents talking to their children via phones telling their angels that they will be home soon, the honking of cars from impatient drivers and the barkers enticing the commuters to try their mode of transportation.

Nobody would have noticed that a lowly, blonde girl was weaving through the crowd. Her face concealed by the coatjacket obviously too big for her. She blended with the crowd so her coat, hid the precious briefcase she cleverly stole from Merryshore.

She entered the Happy-Go-Lucky! Bowling Plaza,located at the corner of Fifth and Main. The two-story building was a flourishing industry expecially during Friday Nights where both adults, weary of work, and teenagers, weary of school, go to have fun.

"Hello there! Welcome to Happy-Go-Lucky! Bowling Plaza!" The staff at the counter greeted her with a smile too big to be sincere. Her uniform,crisp and clean,contradicted the tired expression on her face. Her name tag, reading, "Hi! I'm Becky!" hung aloof in her id lace. "So, what's it gonna be?"

The blonde girl said in a monotonous tone, "Long live the sisterhood."

Becky smirked and reached down the counter. She pulled a lever which revealeda trap door behind blonde girl looked around to see if anyone has noticed the opening.

No was too busy relieving the stress they encoutnered for the day to notice the two's conversation.

"Master will see you now." Becky said ominously as the blonde girl trudged her way to the dimly-lit basement.

Opal Paladin was making her way to the Black Widow Society's headquarters.

=============================================================================AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, dear readers. I really, really loved Young Justice. By the way, this is set after Season 2: Young Justice Invasion. So, how is this chapter? :)

I felt kinda sad that there wasn't a Season 3 so I decided to do this while waiting. :)

Please, favorite, share, and uhm, comment if you like it. I'll be starting school in a few weeks and the comments would really inspire me to continue. Thanks! And until the next time.

What do you think is gonna happen? ;)


	2. Chapter 2 Interrogation

Opal continued to delve into Aelton's underground. She must have been a couple hundred meters below the surface now.

The Black Widow's Society's headquarters was a one-way path with many doors leading to different rooms. They built the place under the mountains of Aelton, safe of detection from enemies of the sisterhood.

As she walked the solo path to her master's room, the other agents of the sisterhood eyed her. 'The Mistress' favorite' was the most common phrase that Opal picked up from all the gossip around her.

Opal glanced at the other girls. She guessed she was older than any of them. These recruits were fresh, untrained, rough around the edges.

'Do they expect to receive an important mission like the one I received?' Opal thought. 'They have a lot to learn here.'

One way to distinguish the amateurs from the professionals is the look on their face. If they still have that thirst to impress the Mistress and if it still doesn't look emotionally-scarred enough, they are new.

Without warning, plant spikes sprung out of nowhere to greet Opal. She anticipated the attack and dodged the spikes effortlessly.

"You're still gunning to kill me, huh, Gloom?" Opal said without emotion as she crushed the spikes with her bare hands.

"I'm just bored. If I wanted to, then I would have tried harder." Gloom gushed in an innocent, girly tone. She appeared out of the shadows. Her green hair flowing out of the pink mushroom cap too big for her. From afar, she could be easily mistaken as a doll because of her poofy, pink dress. She glared at the novices who scurried away.

"Must you always scare them?" Opal said as she watched the girls run.

"You've got to keep them on their toes." Gloom said with a tilt of her head.

To the other girls who ran for their lives, Gloom was a senior they respected...and feared. She was known for her reputation of never leaving victims alive once she faced them.

But to Opal, she was nothing more than a kid constantly attempting against her life to gain her place.

She and Gloom were recruited on the same year, possessed the same level of skills. As the years went by, Opal showed more potential than Gloom in everything they did together and was chosen to lead over Gloom's group, much to her dismay. Gloom has been plotting her downfall ever since.

"So, watcha got there, hmmm?" Gloom attempted to snatch the briefcase from Opal.

"You're making me late." Opal remarked as she tried to get away.

"I know, I absolutely love making you look bad in front of our Mistress." Gloom smirked.

Opal chose to ignore her and proceeded to her Mistress' room.

Every movement Opal made was calculated. She knocked on her Mistress' door cautiously.

A very silent 'Come in' issued from the other side.

Despite Opal's three years of stay in the organization, her Mistress' appearance has always been shrouded by mystery. No one has ever seen what she looked like.

The Mistress always had some excuse not to show her face. This time, she was faced away from Opal. Her attention was turned to the CCTV cameras displaying her sister's battle with Blue Beetle and Impulse from different angles.

"Impressive, my dear." The Mistress' calming voice flowed through the room.

Opal braced herself. Her Mistress was known for her charm and Opal was no exception to the hypnotic power her vocal chords possessed.

One of the screens switched to how she formed a crystal clone of a crook and made it rush after the lady with the briefcase. Once Jade was preoccupied with the crook, who was inputted with Opal's combat skills, Opal kidnapped and knocked out the lady and impersonated her.

It was Opal who received the briefcase while the original was unconscious in an alleyway hidden from view.

"Why only knock her unconscious? Could it be you still harbor concern for your city's residents?" Her Mistress' taunted.

"It would alert the League and the Team that something had gone eerily wrong with the transfer of the chemical before I make my escape." Opal said calmly.

Her Mistress waved it off and inspected the contents of the briefcase. She opened it with much scrutiny and held the bubbling, green vial of liquid delicately.

"MJ-098. Rumored to have the power to mimic the abilities of the Justice League with a snitch of their DNA."

"Where can we get the DNAs, my Lady?" Opal asked almost too eagerly.

Her Lady turned. Opal could swear she could see a wisp of a smile forming in her lips.

She put her hand on Opal's shoulder. "I like you, Opal. You have….initiative. Vision. That's why I picked you over Gloom. You remind me of, well, me."

"It is my honor to serve the sisterhood and the Mistress until my dying days." Opal remained steadfast and defiant despite the gesture.

"I was expecting you to say that." The Mistress said confidently.

She faced the door Opal entered. "Dollface."

"Her? Please, my Lady. Can't I partner with anyone else?" Dollface and Opal glared the moment she entered the room.

Dollface, a girl of auburn hair with a get-up similar to the conductor of an orchestra. One should not be fooled by the mere weapon she uses, which is, a baton for it is merely how she channels her true power. She and Opal didn't get along that well as soon as Dollface was recruited. She questioned Opal's right-hand position and challenged her to a duel.

Dollface was still untrained but her unarmed combat skills gave Opal a run for her money. But it was not enough. She wasn't able to win against the Mistress' favorite, Opal Paladin whose experiences in battles earned her triumph.

"Girls, can't we both get along, for me?" The Mistress cupped both of their shoulders and placed them nearer to each other as they were just finishing last-second death stares before agreeing.

"Great. Let us begin." The Mistress followed in a more devious tone.

**Vancrest Headquarters**

**JULY 3, 19:08 EDT**

The first thing Jade saw when she woke up was a white wall.

'Well, Toto, we're not in Kansas, anymore.' she thought to herself.

She struggled to move but found herself securely strapped to the chair she's sitting on.

"Don't bother. This room neutralizes your powers and Wondergirl personally strapped you to that chair. You are not getting out." There stood in front of her, separated by merely a table, was Nightwing.

Jade couldn't see his eyes but she could bet Nightwing was deciding whether she was a friend…or a foe.

"I'll say it again," Jade started cockily, "I am NOT Opal Paladin."

Jade observed that Nightwing's mask constricted. "Then who are you?"

Jade sighed. She was hoping for a more original question. She was tired of people mistaking her for her twin. "If I tell you the truth, would you let me go?"

Nightwing pondered the deal for a while."Maybe."

"That's better than a no, I guess." Jade agreed and began her story. "I have a twin sister, her name's Opal. She's in league with the Black Widows now and, as you might have noticed," Jade gave a meaningful pause, "I'm the protector of my city, Merryshore."

"Why didn't you join her?" Nightwing asked again.

"My dad, our dad, handed me down the responsibility of taking care of Merryshore. When Opal heard that it was passed down to me, she ran away from home and turned against the city. She's been plotting my downfall ever since." Jade said calmly.

Inwardly, she's been taking deep breaths. She could still remember the day her father passed her the necklace that turned jade to her touch. Opal stormed off and was never to be seen of again.

Jade kept to Merryshore but she's been hearing rumors of Opal Paladin making a reputation in other cities, causing destruction and mayhem wherever she appears. 'She's biding her time, training to get stronger.' Jade always thought.

It's only a matter of time before she returns to Merryshore and take back what was hers.

Jade would be ready when she comes. She needs to be.

Jade only hoped that Opal would spare the residents in her rage. It was Jade she wanted.

Nightwing circled Jade, weighing her story. Could it really be possible that this girl isn't the one they were supposed to capture? There was only one way to find out.

He faced the white wall in front of them." Ms. M, you're up."

Jade suddenly felt dizzy. She heard a voice that was not hers spoke in her mind. "Link established."

Jade was surprised but she didn't give it away. "Who are you?" She spoke in her mind, as well.

"Hey Jade, my name is Miss Martian. Mind if I take a look inside your mind? Only the important stuff, I'll just need to verify your story. Don't worry anything I didn't need to see will remain confidential." Miss Martian had a reassuring voice that convinced Jade to trust her.

Subconsciously, Jade remembered all the embarrassing things she's done throughout her life like spying the guy she somehow thought was cute back when she was young, sleeping in class and getting reprimanded by the teacher and going into the wrong bathroom at the mall.

Miss Martian laughed softly. "Sounds like you've got a pretty interesting life, Jade. Don't worry, you can trust me."

"Only the important things." Jade requested of her.

Jade inwardly staggered as she was forced to relive her worst memories. Opal leaving. The pain and sacrifice of protecting Merryshore alone and letting go of all the happy things in life she once had.

Jade could still hear Opal's voice. "You are not worthy to wear that necklace and protect Merryshore. When you are strong, I will come back…and we will fight."

"Opaaal!" Jade screamed and thrashed around. The feelings she tried to suppress for a long time came crashing through.

She wanted Opal back. She NEEDED Opal back. She loved her sister and wanted her to return home.

"She's telling the truth, Nightwing. Jade is on our side." Miss Martian spoke and rushed to hug Jade who was at a loss for words while the tears from Jade's face flowed freely.

"All this time, Jade, you've been alone. You had it rough." Miss Martian hugged Jade even tighter.

"You don't have to be alone anymore, Jade. You can join us." Nightwing offered.

"I'm in." Jade said without hesitation. She thought that joining the team would broaden her horizons and give her a chance to face her sister, ending Opal's schemes once and for all, and, although it might be too much to ask for, convince her to come back home so they can protect the city together.

Miss Martian led Jade out of the white-walled room and into the dark hallways where people of multi-colored costumes stood waiting.

"Guys, meet Jade Paladin." Miss Martian made the introduction for Jade as she flew in front of her and showing her to the different covert partners of the Justice League.

Jade tried to memorize the dozen names she was bombarded with and who's partners with who.

Barbara, known as Batgirl, the girl version of Batman.

Tim, known as Robin.

Cassie, Wonderwoman's apprentice.

"Oh, so you tied me to that chair?" Jade burst out with curiosity.

"Uh, yeah, sorry 'bout that." Wondergirl rubbed the back of her neck, looking embarrassed.

Jade waved it off and shook her hand.

"Those are just few of the people you'll meet here. Others are still out on missions." A guy, Jade recognized as Superboy greeted her.

"This is Conner Kent, Superboy. He's my boyfriend." Miss Martian kissed Superboy on the cheek.

"M'gann." The boy of steel returned the favor and gave her a full-blown kiss.

Jade thought it was best to look away but Miss Martian noticed her action.

"Hello, Megan! My name's M'gann M'orse. But you can call me Megan." Miss Martian added with a thump to her head.

'That gesture was familiar.' Jade noticed. She thought she might have seen it once in a TV program long ago.

Jade scanned the room. From now on, this would be her second home and the people here…..would be her family. Finally, she won't have to be alone, anymore.

A boy wearing a gray jacket and jeans approached her. "It's nice to meet you, Jade. You know, without us fighting."

Jade tilted her head. The boy was wearing casual clothes so she could not distinguish who this hero might be.

"Do I have to put my armor on for you to recognize me, signorina?"

That last line rang a bell.

"Blue Beetle." The recognition dawned on Jade.

" In the flesh. You can call me Jaime, off-missions."

"Sorry about…you know, a while ago." Jade awkwardly apologized.

" No worries." Jaime said with a smile.

Their conversation was disrupted with the distinct sound of Chicken Whizzies being chewed and Kid Flash zooming to Jaime's side.

"You might have snuggled up with the others…but not me." Kid Flash began with a glare and sped away.

"Ignore him. He's just feeling the mode because you kicked his speedster of a butt with that poison gas ball." Jaime said reassuringly. "He'll come round, eventually. He's actually a very nice guy. Went back in time to rescue me from bringing on a Reach apocaly-"

"What?!"

Jaime waved her off. "Long story."

"So, anyway, Jade, do you have a place to stay?" Nightwing approached Jade again. "If you don't, you can live here with the others in our new HQ."

"It's fine. I prefer my room in one of the highest residential towers of Merryshore where I can see the whole city."

"Okay, suit yourself." Nightwing handed Jade a small, black, rectangular device that looks much like a radio. "This is your temporary communicator. If there's an emergency in Merryshore, just press the red button and talk. We'll send backup as fast as we can. A zeta platform is being installed in your city as we speak but for now, we'll just send someone near to pick you up from Merryshore and you can use the zeta platform in Central City."

"Uhuh." Jade merely nodded while accounting for the various information invading her brain. She could barely keep up with what Nightwing said. Radio. Zeta. Someone. Central city.

Nightwing saw through her and decided to stop briefing. "It's perfectly normal to feel very 'whelmed'. You should get some rest. See you tomorrow."

'Didn't he mean OVERwhelmed?' Jade thought.

"What city is this?" Jade asked out of curiosity. She might not have enough change to travel…normally.

"Vancrest city." M'gann answered.

Jade whistled. "That's not near." She was a hundred miles from Merryshore.

Jade headed towards the exit, where she could see the sky and some blurry outlines of a skyline.

M'gann followed her out of concern. "Wait, aren't you going to zeta to Central City?"

Jade smiled. "I have my own way of travelling." She formed a jade portal in front of her. "If I have another one of these back home, I can just step into this end and I'll be teleported there in no time."

M'gann was clearly impressed.

"Nice." Nightwing said. "But for safety precautions, you should still use the zeta beam. I'll let this slide for today and only for today."

Jade waved goodbye and stepped into the portal. The first thing that greeted her home was the cold, unforgiving floor of her unit. She had got to work more on her landing,

Only a few hours ago was she watching the summer sun set on Merryshore. She couldn't have known that a few hours later she would be invited to join a covert team and encounter the Justice League' protégés.

She could have easily been dreaming. It happened to her a lot. The only reminder that it wasn't a mere dream was the communicator that Nightwing gave.

Jade placed it on the table, where it didn't stand out that much with all the police scanners, newspapers containing the latest news and criminal profiles of the people she faced in her lifetime and sent to prison. Her books and school materials were hastily set aside to make room for all of these.

It didn't take long for Jade to fall asleep. She had a long day. Maybe it was time she tried to use more of her powers, she thought.

She had a team counting on her and, more so, a family to return to.

Author's note:

The tension is heating up! What could the Black Widow Society be cooking for the Justice League and their protégés? What's your first impression of Jade's twin sister, Opal?

Now that Jade has joined the team? Which Leaguer do you think would take Jade under his/her wing? Any guesses?

Always, please read and review and favorite, if you really liked the story. I could use the inspiration to keep writing. )

I would like to give a special shoutout to friends of mine, Paula V and Cheryl D. Thanks for believing in me when I was plagued with doubts and thoughts about discontinuing this story.

Folks, without her, Chapter Two wouldn't even exist. So thanks.


End file.
